Big Time Ranger's Apprentice
by IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide
Summary: What happens when the BTR boys fall in Ranger's Apprentice? *Discontinued*
1. Prologue

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*Logan PoV*

I looked up from my new Ranger's Apprentice book I got yesterday, _The Lost Stories_, as Carlos walked into the room. "Hey, Logie!" Carlos said as he walked by me. "Hi Carlos." I replied. I was about to continue reading, _Death of a Hero,_ when Carlos asked, "How's the book?" I said, "Carlos, you know I don't give spoilers." He looked at me with a pouty face, "Fine."

A/N: I know it's short but this is a Prologue.


	2. The Journey

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*Logan's PoV*

Carlos just kept standing there, staring at me. "Fine! Come on, Carlos you're right here where I am." Carlos' face lit up in his bright smile, "Yes! Thanks, Logie Bear!"

So we sat there reading, when all of a sudden a white light flashed in front of us. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We screamed. Then everything went black.

*James' PoV*

Me and Kendall were watching TV, when we heard a strange sound. "What was that?" Kendall asked. I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?" I got up and went to Logan and Carlos' room, where I thought the sound came from. Kendall followed close behind me. I looked in and saw nothing except the furniture and _The Lost Stories_. Kendall went in and picked it up, "Hey! Logan stopped where I stopped!" I looked at the page he was pointing out. "That's where I stopped also!" I exclaimed. Kendall and I started reading when we were trapped by a white light. By the time we were back on the ground, we were unconscious.

A/N: I hope that was a little better.


	3. Getting to know Redmont

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*Carlos PoV*

I woke up to find myself facedown on rough ground. It felt like three other bodies were piled atop of me. My first thought was _'Why am I on the ground with bodies on top of me?' _ Then I remembered. Logan and I were reading _Death of a Hero_, when a bright light flashed in front of our eyes! Then why are two other bodies on me? I tried to get up but, to no avail, failed.

"Get off me!" I yelled. Immediately, I felt a tremor pass through the bodies. One by one they got off. When they got off, I got up looking at each of them. I was surprised to see James and Kendall there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I think the question is where are we?" Logan said.

Each one of us looked around, studying our surroundings. James gasped when he saw the triangular castle in the distance. Kendall looked in that direction also. "Is that Castle Redmont?" He choked out.

Logan and I looked over there. "It is!" I exclaimed! All of us started running towards Redmont. We got there about ten minutes later. I noticed everyone staring at us strangely, after all we were wearing modern clothing.

Kendall asked a man that looked like Sir Rodney where Baron Arald's office was. Rodney told Kendall directions and asked for our names. "Kendall Knight." "James Diamond." "Logan Mitchell." "Carlos Garcia." Sir Rodney nodded and left.

We all went up the stairs to the Baron's office when we almost ran into Will Treaty. Will looked up slightly surprised, then he smiled at us, "Welcome to Redmont." He said. I said, "Thank you Mister Treaty." He smiled at me and said, "Just call me Will. What are your names?" We introduced ourselves and Will smiled, "Nice to meet you guys. I'd love to introduce you to Redmont. Follow me."

*Will PoV*

The guys followed me to Halt and Pauline's apartment. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When the door opened Halt and Pauline invited us in. I planned to tell Halt about taking one of them for an apprentice.

A/N: Okay. This chapter took a lot of Owl City to write. A review is greatly apprieciated.


	4. Getting to know Redmont part 2

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*Will PoV*

"Will, who are these gentlemen you've brought with you?" Halt asked me. I gestured to the boys while saying, "I'll let them introduce themselves." We all got introduced, when Pauline asked, "What do you boys do for a living?" Logan gave a hesitant glance at the others before saying, "We're in a band called Big Time Rush."

Halt and my eyebrows shot up at that. "What type of music do you play?" I inquired. James smiled at me, "We sing Hip-Hop." Halt looked at me as if to say, '_Why did you bring these crazy young men to me?' _I gave him a look that said, '_I'll tell you later.'_ Halt asked, "What is Hip-Hop?"

Kendall said, "I forgot! You're not from our generation." Pauline, Halt, and I looked up in confusion. "What generation are you from?" Pauline asked. "2012." The guys replied in union."

I said, "It's getting late. We should discuss this in the morning." Everybody agreed. "Okay. You guys can stay in my cabin for the night." I said. The boys smiled, "We're happy as long as we have a roof over our heads." Kendall replied.

We exchanged goodbyes. Now we were walking to the cabin. "So Will, what is it like being a Ranger?" Logan asked. I smiled, Logan would make a good apprentice. "Well it has its ups and downs. It involves a lot of paper work, and it provides adventure." I replied.

Carlos replied, "That sounds epic!" For some strange reason he reminded me of Gilan. James said, "Of course it is epic, Carlitos." That statement made me wonder. Well we were at the cabin now. Alyss was at Caraway Fief delivering messages, and was expected back tomorrow.

"Okay guys I have a guest room that you can stay in. I also have some cots." I told them, and we walked in. We walked down the hallway and I pointed to the extra room. "There's your room." I said. "Good Night, Will." "Night guys." I said and walked to my room.

*Kendall PoV*

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. Mouth watering, I got up and walked out of the room. "Good morning, Kendall!" A cheery voice said to me. Turning around to see who it was, I saw Will.

"Good morning, Will." I replied. We sat down and were about to have breakfast, the other guys came out of the room. "Good morning, sleepy heads." Will said. "Care for some breakfast?" "Sure." The guys replied.

We sat down and ate breakfast. "So what are we going to do today, Will?" Logan asked. "Well I was planning to get you guys new clothes and then go see Baron Arald." He replied.

We nodded and finished breakfast. "Let's go then!" I said. Will nodded and we left to go to Delvin, the Tailor. When we got there, a tall lanky man came out to meet us. "Hello, Will!" He said cheerfully. Will smiled at him, "Hi, Delvin. Can you make my friends some clothing?"

Delvin eyed us critically. "Why not? They look like they need some. Come on in." We followed him inside. "All right. First up is you." He said pointing at me. He measured me, and pointed me over to an area with clothing. "Your clothing size is over there."

Then he measured James, Logan, and Carlos. After about an hour and a half, we paid and left. Next, we went to Castle Redmont to see Baron Arald. We walked up the stairs, and I could tell that James, Logan, and Carlos were feeling excited also.

A/N: Longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself!


	5. Directioners and Deals

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*Modern Time*

*Katie PoV*

I was walking out of my room when I looked at the TV. News Channel 6's anchorman was saying that Big Time Rush was not at their performance at the mall, and that One Direction was performing instead. I started to wonder why the boys didn't show up, they always showed up! I knew that something was very wrong.

So I turned the TV off and locked the apartment up, to go downstairs. When I got down to the lobby, I found nobody but Guitar Dude. "What's up Lil' Katie!" He said. I told him that he was going to drive me to the mall.

When we arrived One Direction was finishing up performing. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, and Louis came down from the stage and told us that the concert was over. I said, "Sit down Direction boys. I know you had something to do with my brother and his friends' disappearances." They looked confused and Louis asked, "What are you talking about? We had nothing to do with Big Time Rush's disappearance."

I just stood there confused for a few moments before Zayn spoke, "We would gladly help you look for them. They seem really nice." I looked up at him and said, "How would you know where to look? Hawk could've kidnapped them again!" There was a moment of silence before Harry finally broke it, "Who is this Hawk character? And who are you?"

"I'm Katie Knight, Kendall Knight's little sister. And Hawk is an enemy of BTR's record producer, Gustavo." I told him. "Ohhhhh." Was all the Directioners said. "Anyways, come with me. You said you would help look." And with that we all got into Guitar Dude's van and drove back to the Palm Woods.

Once we got back home, I gave the Directioners some disguises, "So nobody will recognize you." I explained. When we all got out of the van, One Direction came out looking like weirdos in fancy suits. I led them to apartment 2J.

When we got in the apartment, I led them to Kendall's room. "This is so exciting! We're sneaking into Big Time Rush's room!" Harry said, excited. I gave him a look that said 'Really?' We searched around until I noticed _The Lost Stories_.

"Look! Why would Logan leave the page unmarked?" I asked. One Direction turned around until they saw what I was pointing at. "No Way! It's _The Lost Stories_! We love that series!" Zayn exclaimed. They immediately picked up the book and looked at the page number. "We're on the same page!"

They started reading. "Really! Guys I'm trying to find my brother!" I said while grabbing Louis' arm, as a bright light appeared.

*Past Time*

*Baron Arald PoV*

I looked up from my desk as I heard a knock and Martin stepped in. "Yes?" I inquired. Martin cleared his throat, "Sir! Ranger Will Treaty and his guests wish to speak with you!" He said. I sighed, when will he ever loosen up? "Very well. Send them in."

"Yessir!" He replied, then rushed off. A moment later, he came back in, clearing his throat once again. "My Lord! May I present Ranger Will Treaty!" Will stepped in with four teenage looking boys.

"My Lord." Will said, bowing his head. I stood up, "Will, you know there's no need for that!" I said while shaking his hand. Will smiled, "I needed to give these boys a good impression. These are Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan." He said while pointing each one out.

I looked at them curiously, "I don't recall ever seeing you boys around Redmont." They smiled at me, "My Lord, it's because we are from a future generation." Logan explained. "Really? That's interesting." I said. "Well, let's get to know each other better shall we? Follow me."

We walked out of my office and walked downstairs. "So what do you boys do for a living?" I asked them. "We're in a band called Big Time Rush." Kendall explained. I got interested at the word _band_. "Would you boys like to perform tonight at the evening meal?" I asked them. "Sure!" They replied enthusiastically.

We continued walking until Will said, "Well let's hear you sing." The boys stopped and conversed about which song they should sing. "Well, this is our first song we recorded together. It's called Big Time Rush." James said.

"_Make it count, play it straight. Don't look back, don't hesitate. When you go Big Time!"_

"_What you know, what you feel. Never quit, and make it real! When you roll Big Time!"_

And they continued to sing until the song was done. By then they had attracted a large crowd. "Well done, boys! I'm impressed!" I complemented. They smiled, "Thank you, sir!" They replied.

"Not a problem at all!" I replied grinning. "If you do that tonight the crowd will go wild!" Will told them. They just smiled back. "Lets go back to my office shall we?" We all went back to my office and sat down. "So boys, I'm giving you a set of rooms. Here's the keys. I will see you tonight." I told them.

"Thank you, My Lord. We will see you tonight." And with that they headed towards their suites.

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had SOL's and Graduation to deal with. But now I've graduated, and on summer break. A lot more updates are coming. :)


	6. Performances and Surprises

A/N: So this has been weighing heavily on my mind for a couple months now and I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I will try my best to update at least every week but I am without Internet right now, now enough about me, onto the story!

Big Time Ranger's Apprentice

*3rd person PoV*

This was it, the missing boys of Big Time Rush were about to perform in the Redmont Dining Hall. "I'm so excited! What if they don't like us? What if they throw roasted pig at us?" Carlos said nervously. Kendall, James, and Logan, all gave Carlos glares, "I'm sure they won't do that, Carlitos. Baron Arald and Will liked us, so I'm sure these people will." Kendall said.

Carlos looked at Kendall with newfound hope and excitement, "Yeah! Let's go rock their socks off!" Carlos said, with his hyperactivity returning. Kendall shook his head and chuckled. Logan then looked at the water clock on the wall, "Well, let's be making our way down." Logan said. They really couldn't decide what to wear, because after all, they were in the mid-ages, so they decided to wear their clothes which Will had bought them.

James then opened the door, and they all stepped outside, and began the oh-so-short journey to the Dining Hall. "So we're performing Not Alone, Elevate, and Worldwide, correct?" James asked. The boys nodded in agreement. "Yep. Those songs involve the acoustic guitar, which is the only instrument they have here." Logan said. Finally they had reached the Dining Hall and sat down to try to eat, but their nerves got to them. Finally, Baron Arald stepped up to the microphone (I just felt the need to put some technology in there.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this morning I had the pleasure of meeting a group of four talented boys named, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. They impressed ne with their manners, and their skill, so without further ado, I present to you Big Time Rush. Kendall grabbed the guitar in the case next to him, and the boys stepped on to the raised platform, they could hear murmurs coming from the crowd. The boys all sat on the stools and the boys introduced themselves to the big crowd.

Then Kendall began to strum the chords to 'Not Alone'.

"_Betcha didn't notice, first time your heart was broken. You called me up and we talked til' the morning. And the time that you were stranded, I was there before you landed. He was a no-show I made sure you got home._

_And I've been right there for every minute, this time it's no different, whatever happens you should know,_

_Cause You're not alone girl. Look over your shoulder, you don't have to wander. Cause, you know, you know, you know. That you're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold ya, I'll stay til' it's over. You know, you know, you know, That you're not alone. That you're not alone. (You're not alone)"_

By now, the crowd was on their feet clapping in delight. "Encore!" They all shouted so loud that it shook the china. "Don't worry, we have two more songs for you guys." James said. "For this next song though we need one of the girls in the crowd." Carlos stood up and pointed to a girl in the front, "How about you?" This particular girl happened to be Jennifer Dalby (Don't blame me I just wanted to create some tension between Gilan and the BTR boys,) Who was already falling for James (And the BTR guys are going to be about 22 and all of our wardmates, are the same age except Gilan is 24 and Will and Alyss got married two months ago…. Hope that made sense.)

"O-okay," She managed to stutter out. Carlos then helps her onstage and she sits in the stool right next to James and Logan "What's your name beautiful?" James asks her with his award-winning smile. Jenny can't breathe, did James, the boy who she had just met, call her beautiful? "Jenny." She says. Logan puts is arms around her shoulder. "Well Jenny, tonight you are going to be thought about Worldwide." Logan says smiling down, before grabbing her hand and Kendall starts strumming 'Worldwide'

"_Oooooh, oooh, Wait (Await) a minute (Await) before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing You by my side, Yeah. Did I awake (awake) you out of your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep, (To calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice)_

_I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem, no.) Soon we'll be together, We'll pick up right where we left off!_

_Paris, London, Tokyo, just one thing that I gotta do. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. And I can hardly stand another goodbye, baby won't be long, You're the one that I'm waiting on! (Tuck you in every night on the phone) _

_Girl I'll be thinking 'bout you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide, Girl I'll be thinking 'bout you__."_

By the end of the song, Jenny was smiling a wide smile that looked like it could break her in half, first of all James looked into her eyes the whole time, and sang that she was his, second, Logan had been holding her hand the whole time and he sang the last verse to her, Carlos had hugged her, and Kendall had come up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was a special day for her! Logan helped her down from the stage and Kendall started to strum 'Elevate'

"_Elevate a little higher, let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we're flyin' m-m-m-move your feet until you levitate, come on let's Elevate!_

_Forget about your day under the Milky Way, I know a place where we can go-o-o. Don't need to be afraid come on I'll demonstrate, Take you to outer-space, Here we go here we go._

_Woah, Woah, If you want to party! Woah, Woah, And I know your down! Woah, Woah, If you want to party, you want to party,_

_Elevate a little higher, let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we flyin' m-m-m-move your feet until you levitate, come on let's Elevate! (Elevate, Elevate)__"_

The crowd cheered, the boys smiled down and said "Thank you very much!" Kendall put the guitar down on the stand and the boys stepped offstage so they could meet everybody. Baron Arald came up to them beaming, "Well done boys, excellent performance!" The boys smiled, "Thank you, sir." Carlos said enthusiastically. The baron chuckled and left them to get mobbed by others, next in line were Will and Alyss, "That was a mind blowing performance, guys, a job well done." Will said, Kendall was about to reply when he heard, "Ken-dork! Logie-Bear! Carlitos! Jamie! Where are you guys?"

Turning around the boys saw Katie, and, could it be? One Direction? "Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Katie! What're you guys doing here?" James asked. Katie ran up to her big brother and gave him a solid punch to the arm. Kendall gritted his teeth in pain, "What was that for?" Katie sighed and said, "For not telling me you ran off into a book." Kendall gave her an 'How was I supposed to know this would happen?' look.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, I just wanted to get this posted.**


End file.
